pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanaka Shishiza
Tanaka Shishiza (田中獅子座) is one of the 12 main Cures of Starlight Time Pretty Cure! who is a third year middle school student. She is very shy, but she can sometimes be annoying when it comes to sports. Shishiza’s alter ego is Cure Leo (キュアシシザ) and is based off the Leo constellation and she controls the power of love. She has a tendency to end her sentences with ”~Shishi” and her catchphrase is I’m scared. Bio Appearance Shishiza Shishiza has smooth brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair with curved bangs. She wears a red jacket that covers her white and red striped dress that has a frilly collar and a brown bow with a Leo constellation hanging from the tails. Her bracelet is brown, and on her feet are red shoes and white socks. Her Starlight Pendant is on her necklace. She is revealed that she is amazingly thick. Cure Leo As Cure Leo, her hair becomes long and red in colour, and it now forms twintails. Her twintails are held by a pair of red lion ears. On top of her head is a headband which holds her constellation Leo. Her outfit consists of a red one piece dress with white ruffles under her skirt. Her gloves appear to have a red colour as well as her boots. Her Pendant is on her chest, and her boots have stars on either one. Her pounch contains her Constellation Pen. Personality The little-understood Shishiza is one of the few Starlight Time Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that Shishiza works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit she dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Shishiza will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Relationships * Tanaka Tamaki-Tamaki is Shishiza’s mother. Whoever harms Shishiza, Tamaki will always be there to protect her daughter. * Tanaka Mizuko-Mizuko is Shishiza’s father. * Tanaka Kotoha-The elder sister of Shishiza, Kotoha will be there to help her out with murder happens. Etymology * Tanaka is the Japanese word for “centre patty”. * Shishiza is the Japanese saying of the Leo constellation, which refers to her Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Leo The Shining Leo! Cure Leo! Cure Leo (キュアシシザ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Shishiza. In order to transform, she needs to have the Constellation Pendant and her Constellation Pen. Transformation sequence Shishiza’s pendant’s top pops off, allowing Shishiza to insert her Constellation Pen. She shouts the phrase as her clothes dissapear and she then draws a Leo constellation in front of her to start her transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Shishiza begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her gloves. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her boots. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her ears, tail and have her hair change colour and style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pounch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Leo Hurricane-She needs to use her Leo Bow for the attack. * Constellation Shoot-the 12-person attack that the cures use in Starlight Time Pretty Cure! using their weapons. Trivia * Shishiza is based on her zodiac, Leo. Also, her forename is the Japanese word that means Leo if you translate it. * Shishiza is somnolent to Sasoriza. They have the same world. * Shishiza is similar to Shirabe from Elements Pretty Cure: they both have red for their main colour and their theme song is ARROW. * Shishiza’s favourite character from My Singing Monsters is Nebulob because they have and share the same bio and personality traits as each other. Gallery A6CB9C00-DA7B-43F6-B72F-5F0D2C3A6B15.png|Shishiza 3BB914D3-0BE1-41E7-83CF-BB4AC32A7112.png|Shishiza School uniform 97355061-6B5E-4A42-9DFA-7291E018A396.png|Cure Leo 497F5421-5C1E-40CA-839F-3EFBEBFDCE3F.jpeg|Team Fashion logo 009D2D07-3AFD-4C21-BEB1-9E27E836C83F.jpeg|Her Quartz 36EFE599-EA21-4474-ADCC-D603C375C017.jpeg|Heartclash 224B2F13-6B0A-4625-A2A8-C3E78107DA85.jpeg|Senpai E17B736C-F7C3-46A8-ACCF-94228A520415.jpeg|Good 31A8EED4-0ADB-44EA-8C56-7B4B1F594870.jpeg|Good job! TV tropes See here: Tanaka Shishiza/TV Tropes. Category:Red cures Category:Red Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures represented by the heart Category:Starlight Time Pretty Cure! Category:Members of Starlight Time Pretty Cure! Category:My Singing Monsters x Pretty Cure Category:Starlight Time Pretty Cure! Series Category:Fairyballetprinc